planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koba
| First = | Last = }} Koba was a short-tempered, aggressive and smart bonobo with a strong hatred for humans (notably Steven Jacobs), and seemed to have respect for Caesar. He had a scar over his blind eye and looked more feral than the other apes held at Gen-Sys Laboratories. Chimp handler Robert Franklin guessed that Koba had been experimented on for years before he arrived at Gen-Sys, due to his docility on the operating table (a later batch of lab chimps were acquired from the San Bruno Primate Shelter - it's possible that Koba came from there too). Dr. Will Rodman was surprised at the bonobo's intelligence, and selected him for trials of the new 'ALZ-113' drug. Koba was quickly capable of spelling "Jacobs" on a chalkboard-screen with his finger. He was freed by Caesar and immediately showed respect for him. He was seen to head in a different direction from the other departing chimps, but soon rejoined them in their escape. At the Golden Gate Bridge, Koba was ordered by Caesar to lead the chimpanzees in an attack from the bridge's high-wire supports. At the end of the battle, Jacobs begged for help as his helicopter dangled precariously over the water below, but Koba was signaled by Caesar to do as he wished with the vulnerable Jacobs. Jacobs called him a "stupid monkey" as Koba pushed the helicopter into the bay with an angry snarl, presumably sending Jacobs to his death. Koba then joined the other apes fleeing to the forest on the other side of the bridge. Later, in Muir Woods Park, he attacked Will but was stopped by Caesar. Angry, he ran off into the woods, but was soon seen acknowledging Caesar's leadership with the other apes. Notes * Koba was named after Joseph Stalin, who used 'Koba' as a nickname before the Russian Revolution.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joseph_Stalin#Origin_of_name.2C_nicknames_and_pseudonyms Joseph Stalin, nicknames and pseudonyms] * Perhaps coincidentally, the Niokolo Koba National Park is a Unesco World Heritage site and the only protected area in Senegal known to have wild chimpanzees.Niokolo Koba National Park at A.P.E.S Wiki (a different kind of Apes Wiki!) * Koba is a bonobo, a species of chimpanzee found to the south of the Congo River in Africa. * Koba may be based on two real life chimpanzees: Kanzi, a bonobo who mastered keyboard communication at Gorgia State University (and whose name also starts with the letter "K"); and a wild, aggressive chimpanzee named Saddam, who was known to have murdered a number of children near the Kibale National Park in Uganda before he was hunted down by an angry mob. * Asked about sequels, director Rupert Wyatt suggested one possible scenario in which Koba would take on the role as the main antagonist: "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) This portrayal of Koba might suggest similarities to Aldo, or to Stalin (also a significant influence on Animal Farm, a novel which Wyatt and Andy Serkis plan to film). * An earlier version of the script gave Koba's official Gen-Sys designation as "Nanotherapy, beta version: Male Test Subject #11". The same script emphasised Koba's sinister nature, with the lab assistants noting that "some are born rotten". Before their revolt, Caesar and Rocket escaped from their facility and broke into the lab in search of Caesar's mother. In return for a bracelet, Rocket freed Koba, who then killed Robert Franklin before returning to his cage, effectively framing Caesar. After the revolt, Koba lingered behind the ape army, infecting Steven Jacobs with the fatal virus and following across the bridge after the path had already been cleared. A deleted scene on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes showed Jacobs being givin the ALZ-113 by the devious Koba. * In another deleted scene on the Blu-Ray and DVD version of the film, Koba finds a shotgun in the woods at the film's climax and learns how to use it. Image Gallery KOBA-V (3).jpg|Concept Art KOBA-V (6).jpg|Concept Art Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes_koba.png|Koba writes wetaKoba.jpg|Christopher Gordon as Koba Rise_of_the_Planet_of_the_Apes15.jpg|trailer shot ThumbnailCA2WRQ9L.jpg|ALZ-113 trial with Will Rodman, Robert Franklin, and Donnie Thompson ThumbnailCADMUJLX.jpg|Eye test Koda.jpg|You know the drill. Play Dead. References Category:Chimpanzees Category:CE Character Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Heroes